Grounded for Seventeen Years
by StillFallingAngel
Summary: Nicercy Time Travel AU: Sin, son of Nico and Percy, has Traveled back seventeen years right before his parents met. Without their permission. With his exboyfriend. ...He was so grounded.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. But, I DO own Sin and Lathan. HA! TAKE THAT, RICK!**

**Warnings: Slash, Mentions of Mpreg, Sex innuendos, Swearing. **

**Main Pairing(s): Lathan/Sin (Latin) and Nico/Percy (Nicercy)**

**AN: Just a oneshot of an AU where Nico and Percy's kid is the star. Hope you enjoy!**

Grounded for Seventeen Years

Sin was in some seriously deep shit.

"My parents are gonna kill me!" Sin dragged an olive-toned hand through his black curls, trying (and failing) to keep calm.

"Oh, would you just calm down?" Lathan sighed deeply as he watched Sin pace in front of him on the sidewalk. He was leaning against the brick wall of a building, looking completely, _infuriatingly_ at ease.

"Calm down," Sin snarled, his father's temper making an appearance. "You want me to calm down when you Traveled us seventeen years into the past? I swear, Lath, if you weren't my only way home I'd kill you."

Lathan just snorted and rolled his dark blue eyes, lean arms crossed over his chest. Honestly, he looked downright sexy, but Sin was careful to keep that little observation to himself. No way he was gonna stroke the bastard's ego.

"You're the one who wanted to Travel without your parents' help." Lathan picked at a loose thread on his white T-shirt while Sin was practically tearing his hair out.

"Yeah, well, _you're_ supposed to have mastered the ability! Why'd we end up here? I wanted to only go back a few seconds, not seventeen years!" Sin felt frustrated tears prick his green eyes, but he stubbornly held them back. Now was so not the time to break down. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, and bit his bottom lip, a nervous habit he'd inherited from his mother.

"Hey." Warm hands wrapped around Sin's wrists and tugged them away from his face gently. Sin didn't look up though, not wanting to see the concerned expression on Lath's face he was sure was there. "This isn't a big deal, Clair. We can get home no problem."

"Don't call me that," Sin mumbled automatically. He hated the name Sinclair, but he hated the nickname Clair even more. So of course Lathan made it a point to call him that whenever possible.

Lathan chuckled (Damn him!) and pulled Sin to his chest, ignoring Sin's struggles to break free. "Look, I'm not going to be the Traveler this time. You are capable of doing it; you just need a bit of practice. You'll get us home."

Sin slumped against him, all fight drained out of him. "But, I told you I _can't_. I keep screwing up. What if I Travel us to, I don't know, dinosaur times or something? We could get eaten." Sin didn't want to get eaten.

"That won't happen." Lathan sounded amused. "For one thing, have you seen yourself? No dinosaur would want to eat a toothpick." A growl rumbled in Sin's chest, but that just made Lathan smirk. "Second, you are the son of Nico and Percy di Angelo. Both of them are great Time Travelers. Why wouldn't you inherit their power?"

_Because I'm weak. Because the gene skipped me. _

Sin did not speak his thoughts aloud, knowing Lathan would then proceed to tell him how wrong he was and not shut up. He knew from experience.

"Let's just go find a more secluded place," Sin sighed. He wiggled out of Lathan's embrace, curing himself for wanting to rush back in. He hadn't hugged Lathan in four months since their break-up, and he desperately missed it. And the way he'd rub circles into the small of Sin's back when they kissed. And how he'd bite Sin's palm when whenever he felt playful. And the way he rolled his hips when they were-

_No, no, no. Don't go there. _

Sin felt his face flush and tried to will it away before Lathan could notice. And then tease him about.

He gave one last sigh and started to walk down the busy New York street, taking a left because hey, why not? Left was as good as right when he had no idea which way to go.

"Any idea on where to go?" Lathan was matching Sin's stride easily, hands buried in his jeans pockets.

"No," Sin drawled, rolling his eyes at Lathan, "I've never been seventeen years in the past so I seriously doubt- Ooof!" He stumbled backwards right into Lathan's, though the person who bumped into him wasn't as lucky. He fell on his ass in the middle of the sidewalk, getting a few curses from the surrounding New Yorkers.

"So sorry," Lathan apologized for Sin, who had frozen in his grasp. He gave Sin a quick, concerned glance before turning his attention back to the man. "Didn't see you there…" The words died on Lathan's tongue when the man looked up at him, familiar green eyes meeting his own.

"It's no biggie." The young man smiled at Lathan and Sin as he dusted himself off, seemingly oblivious of the odd stares he was getting. "I hope you're not hurt."

"Um, no." Sin forced the words out past numb lips as he took in his seventeen years younger mother. He quickly did the math in his head and discovered his mom was about eighteen here.

…This was so weird.

"Okay, well…" Percy shifted, smile turning uncomfortable as Sin and Lathan continued to stare at him. "I'm, uh, sorry about running into you. I should get, um, going…" Percy started to shuffle past them, but Sin grabbed his wrist before he could get away.

"Wait, Mom!" The name escaped Sin without his permission. All three of them froze, both Percy and Lathan gaping at Sin. He let go of his mother's wrist as if burned and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What did you just call me?" Percy's lips were parted and his green eyes identical to Sin's were wide in shock.

"I, I," Sin gulped. "I was just-"

For the second time that night Sin was knocked into by a heavy body. Lathan was quick to catch him again, but Percy crashed to the ground the stranger on top of him. They both groaned in unison and struggled to sit up. A stray skateboard rolled to Sin's feet, which he figured must've belonged to the stranger currently straddling his mother.

Wait. That skateboard look oddly familiar…

Sin picked it up and turned it over, a gasp leaving his mouth when he recognized the skull designs on the bottom.

This was his dad's.

His head snapped to the man helping his mother stand, eyes immediately drawn to the dark curls he'd inherited and the olive skin.

"Really?" Percy moaned, hand rubbing the back of his head. "Twice in one night?"

"I'm sorry." Sin's father ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly at Sin's mother. "Skateboarding is much harder in New York than Venice. More people." Sin watched in amusement as his mother nearly melted when he heard his father's Italian accent.

Well, looked like his "Mom" mistake was no longer a problem. Sin and Lathan were completely ignored in favor of staring into each other's eyes.

"We should go," Lather murmured, nudging Sin gently. "Better not interfere more than we have already."

Sin nodded, though his gaze didn't leave his parents, both whom were not paying him any attention. He didn't get it. He'd called Percy "Mom", had similar features. Percy was a Traveler, surely he knew what had happened? Couldn't he guess?

He was about to turn away and follow Lathan, but his mother's voice stopped him dead. "And where do you think you're going, young man?"

Sin's shoulders hunched instinctively when he heard that scolding tone in his mom's voice. "Um…"

Percy had his hands on his hips, Nico at his side with his arms crossed, an unimpressed expression on his face. "You better get to your timeline or so help me-"

"You know?" Sin blurted, looking from Percy to Nico in disbelief. Lathan seemed just as shocked as he was.

Percy snorted. "Of course. Honestly, only an idiot wouldn't. Or a mortal, I guess."

"But-but, I don't know how!" Sin's eyes began to water, but he was quick to wipe them away.

Percy's face softened and he opened his arms for Sin, who gladly accepted the invitation. He buried his face into his mom's neck just like he'd done when he was younger. Percy was only eighteen at the moment, but he still smelled and felt the same to Sin: comforting.

"Of course you can," Percy whispered into Sin's curls. "You made it here didn't you?"

"But that was an accident!" Sin sniffed.

"It was an accident?" Sin turned to his father who was gazing at him with something that looked like awe. "You came back fifteen to eighteen years in the past _accidentally_?"

Sin's face heated in a fierce blush, once again burying himself in his mother's embrace. "Yeah, I know. Stupid mistake-"

"But a powerful one." A proud smile curled Nico's lips as he stared at Sin. "Just imagine what you can do."

Sin was feeling very confused. "I don't understand. I can't do anything. I keep messing up."

Nico laughed and ruffled Sin's curls. "So? You want to know how many times I screwed up? For some reason, I kept going back to ancient China."

Lathan started to laugh, but turned it into a cough when Nico glared at him. Sin giggled at the pair; no matter what time period it was his dad would apparently never get along with Lathan.

"Oh, leave the boy alone," Percy tsked, lightly hitting Nico on the shoulder. "I think they make a cute couple."

Sin choked on nothing but air, while Lathan grinned and Nico growled. Percy rolled his eyes at the three of them before returning his attention to his son. "Again, only an idiot wouldn't see it." He ignored Sin's sputtering about how they weren't together and took his face in his hands. "Now, why don't you try Traveling again? I'll see you…um, later."

Lathan wrapped an arm around Sin's waist and pulled him away from Percy. "Yeah, Clair. Give it a go."

"Don't call me that," Sin snarled, distantly hearing his father's mutter of approval. "And I'll-I'll try." He ducked into a side ally that gave him more covering, Lathan right behind him. Percy and Nico stood near the entrance, giving him encouraging smiles.

Sin took a deep breath, grabbed Lathan's hand, and willed that tingling power to overtake him. The usual pull in his gut appeared, along with the pins and needle sensation that washed over him. He closed his eyes tightly, searching for that one spot inside him that would take him home. Almost like a button, Sin pressed against it and he was falling.

…

Sin groaned, his head rising and falling slowly on something hard. He rubbed his eyes, blearily trying to figure out where, ahem, _when_ he was. Lathan was underneath him, unconscious, but breathing evenly.

Sin blinked, the fuzzy outline of his bedroom appearing. He was on his hardwood floor.

"Sinclair Nicolas di Angelo!" Sin jumped when he heard his mother's voice coming from his doorway. "You have some serious explaining to do, mister!"

Sin grimaced.

He was so grounded.

**AN: Hope you all liked! Reviews = happiness!**


End file.
